The Unike Girl
by Jordyana
Summary: A short, pink-haired girl comes to Hogwarts in Harry's 5th year. Who is she? And why does his scar burn everytime she looks him in the eye? Read and review to find out! :D *CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!*
1. Minka

            _Okay, okay...I don't really like to do fanfics, but I was bored. This is supposed to be like The Unike, but...A bit different. Well, the chapters are quite short cuz I dont' update them often and when I do...I dont' update them much. Well, read and review! Enjoy! :D_

_*note* I own NOTHING except for the character MINKA and the term UNIKE. All others are property of J.K. ROWLING._

            "Oi! Over here!"

            "Lee!! Hey, Lee!"

            "Oh my gosh!! You have changed sooo much!"

            "Did you have a growth spurt??" 

            "Oh my god!! Look at your hair!!!"

            "Hey! How was your summer?"

            It was the first day back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the students were meeting their friends that they had not seen all summer. Some of the younger students were trying to pull away from their mums who were hugging them and crying. Everyone was busy doing something. Except for one girl. 

            She stood near the brick wall where she had just came through. She brushed her hot pink hair away from her face. Many people stared and whispered, pointing at her hair. She paid no mind, however. She gazed around the platform with her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a hot pink skirt with a pink blouse. Her sleeves were puffy. Her trunk was moving, as if it were alive. Yes, she did stand out. 

            She looked around nervously. There were all the parents hugging their children with their good-byes until the holidays…And the kids giving out greetings. Yet, she stood there alone. She blinked hard to fight back tears, and she pulled her trunk towards the train. She ignored everyone who stared. She was going to be different this year. She knew it. After all, pink was usually not a natural hair color.

                                                      * * * * *

            "Hey, Harry! Harry! _HARRY!!!_" 

            "Oh! Hey, Ron!"

            Harry Potter grinned at his best friend. Ron Weasley grinned back. Harry noticed how much Ron had grown over the summer. He also seemed to have a lot more freckles than he had last year. 

            "So," Harry said, still grinning ear to ear, "how's Fred and George doing? This is their last year…"

            "Yeah, I know," Ron laughed a little, "And they have to do their N.E.W.T.s this year! How much you wanna bet they'll skip those classes?"

            Harry rolled his eyes. "I think we all learned our lesson about betting after last year with Bagman."

            "You mean Fred and George did!"

            "Ron! Harry! Oh, how was your summer?"

            Hermione Granger came running to her two best friends. Her hair was a lot more bushier than usual, and she looked to be a bit tan. Harry ran his hair through his black, messy hair and sighed.

            "With the Dursleys? How could it be a good summer?"

            Ron chuckled, and Hermione gave him a sharp look that caused him to stop.

            "Well, you know that you have to stay there. We're sorry, Harry."        Hermione started.

            "Yeah, yeah, It's alright." Harry waved this away. 

            The train whistled loudly and Mrs. Weasley came running over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, while yelling at Fred and George.     

            "I told you _ages _ago! No more blowing up toilets!!" She yelled over her shoulder.

            "Ooooh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley took Harry into a large, bear hug. Harry had to try hard to breathe. 

            "Mum! You're killing him!" Ron whined.

            "Oh, right, right." She let go of Harry, "Sorry, Harry…Sorry. Well, you all had better get on to the train. And behave yourself, Ron!"

            "Yeah, of course."

            "I mean it…"

            The train whistled.

            "I will, mum."    

            "Good-bye, Ron!"

            She hugged him tightly, hugged Hermione, and then hugged Harry again.

            "I'll see you during the holidays, then!" 

            And with that, Ron, Hermione, and Harry grabbed their trunks and ran onto the train. 

            "Bye, Ron! Make sure those two behave themselves!!" Mrs. Weasley called out, waving. There was no need to ask who _those two_ were. 

* * * * *   

                                                "Personally, I think this will be the best year ever!" 

                                                "More like the worst…"

                                                "Why do you say that?"

                                                "O.W.L.s!!!"

                                                "That's why it will be the best year! I can't wait till then!"

                                                "You're mental, then."

                                                In the train, Hermione and Ron were having an argument over the O.W.L.s. Ron thought that they had to be the worst thing ever, while Hermione thought that it was an honor to take them. Harry, secretly, agreed with Ron. O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) were supposed to be one of the hardest tests that they would ever have to take. Except for their N.E.W.T.s. Harry sighed and shook his head. 

            "Ron's right…O.W.L.s will be horrible. We'll have to study like crazy and then there's Quidditch practice…" 

            "Quidditch!" Hermione gasped, "You're comparing some stupid game to some tests that could effect our future? Are you cra-"

            "Oh man! I forgot about Quidditch!" Ron hit his head with his hand, "Who's going to be the new Keeper now that Wood's gone?"

            Harry shrugged. He had forgotten that Oliver Wood was gone. 

            They were lost in thought about this when a short, pink haired girl opened the door to their compartment. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up quickly at her. Ron goggled at her. Hermione tried to hide her surprise by turning her gasp into a cough. Harry just stared.

            The girl looked very nervous and blushed. 

            "Um…I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here…" She said quietly, looking down. She turned to leave.

            "No, no! It's okay. You can sit with us," Hermione said quickly, not wanting to be rude. 

            The girl looked up in surprise. "Wh…What?"

            "You can sit with us," Hermione repeated, smiling this time.

            "Thank you," the girl said, smiling slightly. She rolled her trunk into the compartment and took a seat next to Hermione. 

No one spoke for a while. Finally…

"Well, um, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, turning to the girl.

The girl nodded, "I'm Minka."

Ron's ears turned pink and he extended his hand, "I-I'm Ron Weasley."

Minka smiled back at him and shook his hand, "Pleasure."

Ron's ears turned even more pink and he looked down. Harry grinned and elbowed him. Ron grinned back.

"Hi," Harry said extending his hand, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Minka shook his hand and nodded, not smiling. Her eyes gazed at his scar. She stared, unblinking, for a couple seconds. Harry couldn't help but notice that there was something in her eyes...A knowledge of him. His scar burned just a little. Harry winced but did not say a word. Finally, Minka smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry."

 * * * * *  

_Who is this strange, pink haired girl? Is Ron in love with her? Why did Harry's scar burn? _

_Give me some reviews and maybe I'll tell you. :p_


	2. Train Trouble

_            Wow…People actually liked my fanfic? That's a miracle! LOL! Well, perhaps I shall update a bit more often…;) Well, thanks for the reviews!   
Here's to…_

_Tap Dancing __Willow__-Don't worry! I'll be sure to add Fred and George soon…Real soon. They may become important characters in this…I'm not sure yet. Thanks for the review!_

_Dragon Tears-Wow! You liked it? *blushes* Well, thank you! (Just don't have a heart attack! :p) But yes, there will be a lot more suspense in this fanfic. I like to end chapters with someone saying something that just kinda leaves you thinking…"Woa. Weird." Heehee! Thanks for the review!_

_Mimi (sorry I forgot your name!)-You like? YAY!!! *dances* Thanks for the review even if fanfiction.net wasn't working. It's glad to see you actually put some effort in giving me a review! :D Well, you shall soon find out why Harry's scar was burning…Just wait. Mwaha!! Okay, well, thanks for the review!_

_Free2rhyme-Hi! Hey, I like your pen name! Heehee! Well, I'm glad you love this story. Here's your next chapter! I shall work on the third…If I get reviews. *giggles* Thanks for the review!   
  
_

_And to all of you who didn't review…BLAH!!! :p Heehee. Well, this chapter is short, too, 'because it's __10 am__ and I'm tired. I don't feel like writing a whole lot. Well, enough with the talking and onto the writing! Enjoy! ;)_

_*note* I own NOTHING except for the character MINKA and the term UNIKE. Everything else is property of J.K. ROWLING._

_*another note* Many people would like to know how to pronounce Unike. You pronounce it U-na-Key. Hope that helps! Bye!_

_=======================================*===========================================_

            The train was going thru London in late morning. All the students had settled down about now and were just talking amongst themselves. In the last compartment Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Minka were doing the same. Minka didn't talk too much. She mostly listened. She nodded every so often and said "Yeah…" She was extremely shy, but she didn't admit it.

            "I just like to exercise my ears instead of my mouth, to tell the truth," she said, quietly after Ron asked her why she wasn't talking. "Is that okay with you?"

            "Yeah, I was just wondering…" 

            "Well," Hermione cut in," I think I'll take a look at my new book I bought in Diagon Alley."

            She crossed over to her trunk and yanked it open. "Hermione…You're going to read and we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet! What are you thinking?" Ron whined.

            "Well, excuse me, Ron," She snapped, "Excuse me for wanting to actually study for the O.W.L.s!"

            "We can't study! We don't know what to study."

            "_You don't, Ron. But I do. The teachers were dropping hints all last year! And besides, McGonagall let me take a test very similar to the O.W.L.s."_

            Ron rolled his eyes, "Only you would care to take the O.W.L.s before you actually had to."

            "Ron!"

            Minka looked from Ron to Hermione and giggled. Ron turned around to face her. "What's so funny?"

            "You two," she replied, still smiling, "You've been fighting this whole time. It's really cute." She giggled again.

            "What? What do you mean it's really cute?" Ron's ears turned red.

            "Well, it's obvious you two like each other! I mean with the fighting and all. Just like a married couple."

            "What???" Now Ron's face was all red. Hermione just gaped at Minka and her face turned red too. She quickly buried her face in her trunk "searching" for her book. 

            Harry looked at Ron. Then at Hermione. "Ron and Hermione? I don't know, Minka…" He grinned. "But I do think they would be a good couple!"

            Minka smiled and nodded. Ron put his face in his hands and sighed. He mumbled something to himself that neither Harry nor Minka could hear. 

            "What is this? The weasel and the Mudblood are in _love? Oh, how sweet!" Harry, Ron, Minka, and Hermione whipped around to face the door. There stood Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy. He had hated him ever since they first met in the robe shop in their first year at Hogwarts. Malfoy's two sidekicks and bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle stood next to him laughing stupidly._

            "Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said, clenching his teeth.

            Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Potter. You better watch it. This year is a bit different than the last…"

            "What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his face still red.

            Malfoy's eyes found Minka. "Ah, yes…Dear, dear Minka. How are you, m'dear?" He smirked. "And how is your _father_?" He laughed.

            Minka's whole face was red, even more than Ron's. "Malfoy…" She whispered, staring him straight in the eye. "Yes, Minka. That is my name. Amazing that a soulless De—ARGH!!!" He was cut off when Minka came lunging at him. "Minka! NO!" Hermione screamed.

            "YOU! NEVER! TALK! ABOUT! THAT! AGAIN!!!!" Minka screeched, trying madly to punch Malfoy. 

            "CRABBE! GOYLE!!! GET HER OFF ME, YOU FOOLS!" 

            Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly and tried to pry her off Malfoy. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She pushed them away. Hermione, Ron, and Harry jumped up from their chairs and rushed over. 

            "Minka!" Harry said, "Stop, it's not worth it!" 

            "YES! IT! IS!!! LET GO!!!!" Hermione managed to pull her off Malfoy. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all had to hold her back. She was biting and fighting madly to get to Malfoy. He stood, panting scratched badly all over his arms. "You…You…." He stammered. "You'll pay for this! I'll…I'll get you! And Minka." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget what he told you! You have to do it, or I'll tell my father…And then you'll _really_ pay! So just watch your back, Minka!" He stomped out, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

            Minka was still fighting to get free. "Let go…" She whispered, her voice full of hate. 

            Harry nodded at the other two and they let go. Minka slowly sank to the floor an sat there, panting and staring unblinking at the floor. 

            The three looked at each other. "Um…Minka?" Ron asked quietly, "What was that all about?"

            Minka shook her head, still staring. "You…You wouldn't understand. It…It was…Well, he has something against me, let's put it that way."

            "What does he have against you?" Harry asked.

            Minka looked up at him, staring at him just like she was at the floor. Harry's scar burned again. Only this time, a bit more. He once again, said nothing, but only flinched. He saw something else in her eyes this time…Something worse…Pain. He saw a lot of hurt and pain. "I am sorry…" She whispered, "I cannot tell. It would hurt too much." At that time, Harry really felt bad for her. There was something she was hiding…Something that she could tell no one…Ever. He looked at her, even if it did hurt him. "I'm sorry, Minka." 

            She turned back to the floor. Harry realized that the reason she didn't tell them was not just because she thought it would hurt them…But because it would hurt her. Minka shook her head and stood up slowly. 

            "Can we just forget that that ever happened?" She asked, turning to the three.

            "Sure." Hermione said, smiling. Ron nodded, looking worried. Harry just stared at the girl. Her eyes…It caused pain for them both…

            "Would you like anything from the trolley?"

            They all looked up, startled. It was the old witch who came around with snacks. Hermione bought a Cauldron Cake. Harry bought a bunch of chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Ron was going to share with Harry so he bought nothing. 

            "And, uh, what would you like m'dear?" The witch asked Minka. She was staring at her pink hair.

            "Um…Actually, I don't want anything, thanks." She forced a smile. 

            "Alright, thank you." The witch pulled her trolley to the next compartment. Harry looked over at Minka. He was sitting with Ron who was looking, excitedly, at the Chocolate Frog cards he had already opened. "Why didn't you buy anything, Minka?" he asked. "I could've bought something if you wanted."

            She shook her head, "I'm not hungry, but thanks." Harry just nodded.

            For the rest of the train ride, Ron looked at his chocolate cards and brought out his collection to look at. Hermione read a book that looked like the whole encyclopedia in one big book. Harry read his book of British Quidditch games, every so often looking over at Minka. She was sitting, writing in some torn up book. She was concentrating on whatever she was writing and her nose was barely an inch above the page. Her long, pink hair nearly covered her face as it fell on her book. 

            Soon enough, the train whistle was blown and everyone put their things away. 

            "Well, I guess this is it." Harry said suddenly.

            "Yeah…" Hermione nodded.

            "Our 5th year of Hogwarts." Ron said.

            Minka looked up from her trunk. "What? You guys are in 5th year, too?"           

            They just stared at her.

            "_You're in 5th year? But you just came here!" Harry said, gaping at her. _

            "But they _never let students join in the middle of their education career!" Hermione gasped._

            "Well, um," Minka blushed, "They made an exception. Dumbledore did."

            "Of course," Ron said, "That sounds just like him. Well, how are you going to get sorted?"

            "I get sorted with the 1st years tonight," Minka replied, "I just hope I'm not in…" She muttered something under her breath which sounded oddly like "Gryffindor."

            They stepped off the train and looked around. It was good to be back to Hogwarts. The one place where they all felt safe. Safe from danger. Safe from the world. Safe from Voldemort. Harry shivered as he remembered last year…Such a horrible year. He shook off the memories and turned to Ron, Hermione, and Minka.      

            "Well, finally here!" He grinned.

            "Yeah, I can't wait till the feast." Ron said, rubbing his belly.

            Hermione shook her head, "Ron…You've already had 17 chocolate frogs! How can you eat any more food?"

            "That wasn't food, Hermione. That was junk food! It doesn't count."

            Minka smiled at them. 'They all get along so well….'

            "First 'ears! First 'ears this way, please!" Hagrid, the friendly half-giant who was great friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped short and looked at them. "Ah, 'Arry! Great to see yeh! How was yer summer?"

            "It was okay, Hagrid, thanks!" Harry grinned. He was happy to see Hagrid again.

            "Ah, wonderful. Well, got ter find the first 'ears! Don' want 'em off and abou' without knowin' where to go, y'know what I mean?" He laughed.

            "I'm a first year."

            Hagrid looked down at Minka. He stared at her pink hair and then at her eyes.

            "Ah, yes, well…You the girl tha' Professor Dumbledore let come 'ere?"            

            "Yes, yes I am."

            "Well, uh…" He looked at her and smiled beneath his big beard, "Come and find yerself a boat! Don' want to be late, eh? Well, see you Ron! Harry! Hermione!"            

            Hagrid left with Minka, who waved to them. "See you after the ceremony!" The three looked at each other. 

            "Well, we'd better get going, right?" Hermione said, getting into one of the carriages.

            "Yes, but about Minka…" Ron said, climbing in after her. "She's a strange girl, isn't she?

            Harry nodded as he climbed in. "Well, strange yes. But you guys will never believe what I have to tell you." He took a deep breath and told them about his scar burning and Minka's eyes. 

            Ron gasped. "What…But…She couldn't've…You don't think…How could this…?"

            "Oh, Harry! You should tell Dumbledore! There may be something wrong with her!" Hermione said, looking worried. 

            "Yes…But remember….Malfoy knows about it." Harry added.

            "Oh my gosh…He does, doesn't he?" Hermione said.

            "……"

            The carriages started moving and they fell silent, all lost in thought. By the time the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts doors, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all agreed. They would keep a close eye on Minka…If the scar burning happened again, they would have to do something. What they did not know. But they would figure that out when the time would come. They stared at the castle as they got out of the carriages. It was so tall and seemed to touch the sky. The windows all shined slightly in the moon light. It sure was beautiful. 

            "Well, c'mon then." Harry said. They walked through the entrance door of Hogwarts. Little did they know what adventure their 5th year would bring….

==================================================*==========================================================

_            Well, I've been adding to this chapter a little bit all day…Now I'm bored, so I'll end it here. Please give me some reviews. And some ideas if you like. :D _

_            What does Malfoy have against Minka? How does he know her? And what did he mean about her "father"? What should Harry, Ron, and Hermione do about Harry's scar burning? What house will Minka be in and why didn't she want to be in Gryffindor? Find out in the next chapter! _

_(But only if you give me nice reviews! *winks)_


End file.
